xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaolinpedia:Requests for rollback
This is the page where formal nominations for rollback are recorded and archived. Bureaucrats are users who can add rollback, sysop and bureaucrat flags to other users, and remove rollback and sysop flags. On Xiaolinpedia, all bureaucrats also hold a Xiaolin Grand Master Flag. This is the page where formal requests for rollback rights can be filed. Rollback rights enable normal users to use a rollback button to quickly revert vandalism from diff pages. It is particularly useful on Avatar Wiki when an admin is unavailable to take bigger action against vandals. The ability to delete article and blog comments is also included. There is no maximum number of rollback users, so if you believe you deserve rollback rights, please do not hesitate to make a request. Requirements *Strong and consistent history of contributions, though quality is more important than quantity *History of anti-vandalism and corrective work — undoing or reporting vandalism, or both *No history of serious blocks due to vandalism or sockpuppetry Procedures *Add your request under the section "Current Requests" and give a concise explanation (no more than a few lines) as to why you deserve and require rollback rights. You must use the sample format that is shown at the top of the edit window when editing the section "current requests". *Alternatively, another user may also nominate another eligible user for rollback rights. If this is the case, the applicant only needs to say that he/she accepts the nomination. It is not necessary to elaborate any further, as bureaucrats will check user contributions regardless of what is written. *Note that being nominated by another user bears no advantage over normal requests you make yourself. *Any comments on the request from others may be posted as per any standard talk page discussion. *One of the active bureaucrats, currently and , will consider your requests. Don't be too disappointed if your request is declined. Remember, you can always try again later. Current Requests Abce2 I, , nominate Abce2 for rollback. He has made all but few high quality edits. He is currently a chat moderator and could be more effective if he had rollback. To me, he is almost deserving of patroller. [[User:Yamichidori1|'闇の千鳥1']] ('[[User talk:Yamichidori1|'talk]] • [[w:c:xiaolinfanfiction:Xiaolin Legends|'fanon']])''' 22:00, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :I guess I accept the nomination. Nothing to lose, right? >_> Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :: He is an extremly well editor to Wikia as a whole. He is also our TCG project head. All his contributions are great, and I know for a fact he reverts vandalism. Ricky Spanish (talk) 02:29, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Community :: I have only recently joined this wiki, so don't know Abce2 well enough to vote. I can say that while I've been here, he has been a very good editor, but I will have to wait a while (to which he may have already been made rollback) before I am able to place a vote. LevenThumps (talk) 02:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Yamichidori1 I, , request to have rollback rights on Xiaolinpedia. I make many edits to mainspace and I am constantly undoing vandalism and I am a strong supporter to the Project space. I feel I would be more effective with rollback rights. Thank you for your time. [[User:Yamichidori1|闇の千鳥1']] '([[User talk:Yamichidori1|'''talk]] • [[w:c:xiaolinfanfiction:Xiaolin Legends|'fanon']]) 21:28, September 14, 2012 (UTC)